Tails Wish
by Lupine the Wolf
Summary: Tails has held a secret from Sonic for 3 years...and after one wish from a shooting star...will Tails finally be able to tell Sonic? This is TailsxSonic, but it's not Yaoi. Read to find out what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm…I don't know this idea came to me after reading a few stories about Tails

Hmm…I don't know this idea came to me after reading a few stories about Tails. I thought the idea was cool but…it wasn't written pretty good SO I'm going to take a whack at it oh and for those waiting for my other story to be updated…wait a little while longer please. Anyway….on with the story!

**First off I do not own Sonic. I don't own anything it's sad yes but we have to deal with it. Another note I may have ages wrong but hey, it's my fanfic don't like it cry me a river please.**

Chapter 1: The Wish

"Sonic!!" The familiar pink hedgehog shouted. It was Amy who was once again hopelessly chasing Sonic..

"Aw geez come on Amy!!" The blue streak named Sonic said while running away. He zoomed off in a flash leaving Amy there stomping the ground.

"Oooh that hedgehog I swear one of these days he's going to have to marry me!!" Amy shouted as she stormed back to her house. Later Sonic ran back to his best friend's house Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Hey, Sonic! You look kinda tired…what have you been doing?" Tails said letting Sonic inside.

"Hah, it was Amy again, she's 18 and she's still chasing me you'd think she's let go by now!" Sonic joked. Tails giggled but he knew it was true.

"Yeah…hey, you're just in time I made some chili dogs and…" Tails was unable to finish his sentence for Sonic had zoomed into kitchen and was chowing down on the chili dogs. Tails sighed and laughed.

"It's a good thing I made alot. Hey save some for me Sonic!!" Tails shouted as the hedgehog downed his third chili dog. Tails hurried into the kitchen and sat down a grabbed a chili dog.

"You know Tails…I don't mean to sound gay or anything…but you truly the coolest friend I could ever have." Sonic randomly said. Tails nearly choked on his chili dog as he looked at Sonic.

"W-what do you mean Sonic?" Tails asked a little surprised.

"I mean that you're the coolest friend I have, your funny, your smart and you get me out of some tough jams from time to time." Sonic explained. Tails started blushing slightly. Sonic saw this and started to laugh.

"Tails, are you blushing?" Sonic joked. Tails started laughing and scratched his head.

"Of course not Sonic, what are you crazy?" Tails said. Sonic gave him a noogie and laughed.

"Your such a weirdo, but a cool weirdo." Sonic said as he continued to noogie Tails who was squirming to get out.

"Ah, hey come on quit it!" Tails pleaded. Sonic let him go and they both started laughing but Tails was still blushing but he hid it well.

"Anyway, thanks for the chili dogs Tails, I gotta get home it's getting late but I'll talk to ya later bud!" Sonic said as he rushed to his home.

"Bye, Sonic…" Tails said softly to himself as he decided to head up to his room. Tails mind was frazzled at the moment. "You truly are the coolest friend I could ever have…" that phrase kept repeating itself in Tails mind as he walked up the stairs.

"For three years…I've known Sonic…" Tails said to himself as he looked out his window.

"Three years….that I fell in love with Sonic…" Tails continued. He was close to tears.

"But I never told him…cause I know for sure that he doesn't feel the same way about me…not only because I'm sixteen and he's twenty-one…but it's because…I'm a guy…" Tails looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star streak across the starlit sky.

"A shooting star! I don't believe in superstitions…but I'll try anything…" Tails closed his eyes and looked up.

"_**I wish….i wish…I wish there was a way…where I could be with Sonic…I could feel his warm embrace…" **_Tails wished. He shook his head and smiled.

"Like that would ever happen…I'll just go to bed…and forget all of this…" Tails chuckled slightly at his wish before lying down in his bed. Soon he drifted off into slumber awaiting the next day…

The next day…

The sun shone brightly through Tails window as a beam of light hit his face awaking him. Tails stretched and yawned.

Tails POV

"That was a pretty good sleep." I said as I got up. I felt weird though, my chest felt kind of…heavier, but I thought it was just my imagination so I ignored it. I scratched my side and noticed something.

"_Did my waist get thinner?_" I thought, then I realized…I'm half asleep so I decided to get up and drag my tired body over to have a nice warm shower.

"_This should wake me up a bit…"_ I said as I took my pajamas off and stepped into shower. I turned both the hot and cold knobs but I turned the hot knob more than the cold to have myself a nice warm shower.

"_Ahhh…that feels good…" _I thought keeping my eyes closed. I grabbed my shampoo and started to wash my hair. It felt odd though.

"_I think I need a haircut…my hair seems to be longer_…" I said as I ran the shampoo through my head.

"_Oh well I'll get that done today…"_ I said grabbing my Axe shower gel from it's holding place. I squeezed some of it onto my hand and started to wipe it all over my body…until…

"_What the?! Why is something bulging from my chest?!"_ I thought as I held my chest. That was it, I quickly jumped out of the shower and ran to my mirror. I wiped my eyes so shampoo couldn't get in and I looked into the mirror.

"_Damn it, it's fogged up with steam!"_ I quickly grabbed my towel and wiped the steam off. I gasped as I watched the mirror and what was being reflected.

"What the hell!!" I screamed so loud I swore everyone in a five-mile radius heard it.

"W-W-W-Why do I have breasts and a…a….a vagina!!" I screamed pointing at the mirror. Then I realized my voice got higher and more feminine. Then I chuckled to myself.

"_Oh I see I must be dreaming!"_ I laughed in my mind. Then I pinched myself to wake me up.

"_OW! Oh crap…this isn't a dream…I really am a girl!!_" I shouted in horror. Then I started trembling.

"_Oh man when the guys see me there going to freak!!"_ I thought as I thought about what was going to happen.

"Oh man you're a girl now?! I don't think I need another girl following me around so…see ya!" Sonic said running off.

"_No no no!!_" I said in horror.

"_I don't want that to happen ever! No one must find out but I gotta hide my…female attributes somehow!"_ I said thinking frantically of what to do. Then I heard a sound that I never wanted to hear until a few hours later. A doorbell rang.

"Yo Tails, you up yet?! Come on it's time for our morning jog!!" Sonic shouted.

"_Oh man it's Sonic what do I do?! He can't find out about this! Not now at least…_" I thought quickly and jumped back in the shower.

"Hey Tails!! You bathing? Hurry up!!" Sonic said. His voice sounded closer now he probably let himself in.

"Um….Uh…coming right there Sonic!!" I shouted then I slapped my forehead forgetting I had a female voice.

"Alright bud I'll be down stairs but hurry it up dude!!" Sonic said to me.

"_Phew he didn't notice…I gotta be more careful next time…"_ I gave a sigh of relief. Then I slowly turned my shower off and grabbed a towel and hurried off into my room.

And there you have, the end of chapter one!!

Tails: YOU MADE ME A GIRL!?

Me: Yep.

Tails: Damn you…

Me: I know.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh so wow after wishing on a shooting star Tails has now turned into a girl

Oh so wow after wishing on a shooting star Tails has now turned into a girl! How will everyone take this especially Sonic! Let's go see!

Chapter 2: More Secrets.

"Okay let's see what to do… Ah maybe I should wear this…" Tails says as she finds some clothes to wear.

"Tails you ready yet?" Sonic shouted impatiently. He started to tap his foot on the ground. Tails then ran out wearing a baggy turtleneck sweater. She was sweating a bit considering it was so hot outside. Sonic sweatdropped after seeing Tails walk down the stairs.

"Tails…aren't you a little…hot, in that?" Sonic asked but Tails shook her head and smiled.

"N-no I'm fine I just have a cold" Tails said falsely coughing a bit. Sonic looked at her strangely but then shrugged it off.

"If your sick then you should stay home you look like your going to die in that outfit." Sonic said giving Tails another noogie.

"By the way when was the last time you got a haircut bud your hair's gotten out of hand! Anyway I'll talk to you later, see ya!" Sonic said zooming out of the house and onto his morning run around the world. Tails sighed and hurried back to her room to take off her sweater as she was burning up.

"Man…how am I going to hide these?!" Tails said as she cupped her breasts. She then blushed brightly.

"T-that felt kind of good…" She said as she slowly groped herself. She giggled but then quickly stopped after she realized what she was doing. She blushed brightly and began thinking of a way to hide her feminine side.

"But first…let's have a little trim before I go out again…" She said grabbing a pair of scissors. She snipped a piece of hair off but to her surprise it instantly grew back.

"What the?! D-did it just grow back again?!" Tails said as she snipped another piece off but the same thing happened.

"Oh great I can't even cut my hair!" Tails shouted as she dropped her scissors. Then, as if by magic, the TV turned on. And as if it had heard Tails's distress an interesting commercial appeared…

"Hey! Do you have extra large boobs and you just want people to stop staring at them?!" The TV announcer said. Tails sat down and watched the commercial intrigued.

"Well come down to the Mobian Mall and look for the store Bra's R Us!! Hurry it's a limited time offer!" The announcer said as the scheduled show started to play again.

"That's it! I'll just get that….bra…" Tails blushed after saying that word and she hurried outside.

….

Tails ran back inside after realizing that she almost went outside half naked.

Later On…

"Okay…now…where is that special bra…?" Tails said searching the store. She was wearing a very baggy shirt and she hunched over slightly so that there wasn't a bulge in her chest showing through the shirt. After a few minutes she finally found what she was looking for. As she reached to grab it her hand bumped another. Tails quickly looked to notice Rouge who was giving her a very odd look.

"Um…Tails…why are you here??" Rouge asks Tails who thinks starts thinking quickly to say something.

"Uh well…I'm….getting Amy a birthday present!" Tails answered. Rouge sweatdrops.

"But…her birthday isn't for 6 more months Tails." Rouge says with an awkward smile.

"I know…you know I am I love to think ahead!" Tails chuckled quietly. Rouge gave him another odd look.

"Tails your voice is higher also what's going on with you?" Rouge throws another question at him which causes Tails to think quick again.

"I'm going through a late puberty…" Tails said quickly. Rouge shrugged and grabbed the shaping bra from the rack after she left Tails sighs and picks up the same bra and quickly runs to the changing rooms.

"I really, really hope this works…" Tails said quietly as she strapped the bra on. She then put a shirt that fits her pretty well. She gave a sigh of relief as her breasts where not noticeable at all. She quickly ran outside happy and payed for the bra.

"Now to do something about my voice…" Tails said softly. Then she snaps her fingers.

"I think I have a voice changer back at my lab!" Tails said as she decided to quickly run back to her lab. She had a huge grin her face as she rushed to get to her lab…sadly she was in such a rush she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into Sonic who, for some strange reason, held Tails in a hug. Tails looked up and blushed wildly before pushing off of him.

"Hey Tails…your cold is gone? Sonic asked.

"Huh?" Tails responded.

"Didn't you have a cold earlier today?" Sonic reminded her.

"O-oh yeah! Um…my throat is still kind of scratchy but otherwise I'm feeling okay." She coughed fakely to try and fool Sonic. It worked, Sonic waved bye to his friend and told him to be more careful next time and he ran off.

"Geez…I really need to be careful…I don't want Sonic knowing prematurely…" Tails said shaking her head then hurried back to her lab.

After reaching the lab…

"Come on…where is it?! I know it's here someplace!!" Tails shouted throwing stuff about.

"I finally found it yes!!" Tails said with joy. It was a ring and as soon as she set it on her finger she twisted it.

"Did it work?" Tails tested. Her voice had returned to normal and she gave another sigh of relief. And her voice changed at the right time as Sonic knocked on her door.

"Hey Tails you in there?!" Sonic shouted. Tails hurried to the door and smiled.

"I brought you some chicken soup for your throat bud." Sonic said handing him a bowl of steaming soup. Tails took the soup and scratched her head.

"Thanks Sonic!" Tails said.

"Hey you sound better already!" Sonic said noticing the change in his voice.

"Ha…yeah…hey Sonic…?" Tails quietly asked.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied.

"Could you…maybe…sleep over tonight?" Tails asked. She then turned around after realizing what she just asked.

"_Tails are you crazy, He'll find out!!"_ Tails screamed in her mind.

"Uh…sure buddy…but why?" Sonic asked the blushing Tails.

"I-I guess I'm kinda lonely at nights…" Tails said sadly.

"Aw buddy…you know I'm always here for you…" Sonic said giving Tails a big hug.

"S-Sonic…" Tails blushed wildly loving the feeling of Sonics embrace.

Somewhere else…

"BWAHAHAHA My new plan to destroy Sonic this time is completely flawless!!" A fat egg shaped man gloated.

Oh wow Eggman and his goofy laugh has something planned? Wow what could it be this time? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and favorites it's really appreciated, so here you guys are Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and favorites it's really appreciated, so here you guys are Chapter 3.

**Forgot to add a Disclaimer in the last chapter. I don't own any sonic chars there I did it.**

Mind Bra-trol.

As requested Sonic slept over at Tails house, however, Tails was having a nightmare.

"_So…you're a girl and you didn't even tell me?" A disappointed Sonic said looking down at a naked Tails._

"_Sonic you don't understand…" Tails said close to tears._

"_And here I thought our friendship was based on trust…" Sonic said turning around._

"_I-it is Sonic!" Tails tried to sway the blue hedgehog. She grabbed unto his arms tears streaming down her face._

"_Get off of me; I never want to talk to the likes of you again!!" Sonic shouted pushing Tails off. He then ran off leaving Tails on the ground reaching out to the hedgehog._

"_Sonic come back!!" Tails choked out but the hedgehog was long gone._ Tails opened her eyes quickly and touched her face. She had dried tears streaming down her face and she was sweating slightly.

"T-that dream…" Tails sighed. She looked at her clock. The time was 2:45 a.m. She shook her head and decided to head downstairs. As she finished walking down the stairs she heard the shifting of a body which caused her to jump abit, but then she realized it was Sonic sleeping on the couch.

"He looks so peaceful and…beautiful…" Tails said blushing. As if her body had a mind of its own she moved closer to him. She got really close and stroked his cheek with her hand.

"Even if I told you…you wouldn't change our friendship would you?" Tails asked the slumbering hedgehog as if expecting an answer. Tails sighed again as she headed up to her room and prayed for no more nightmares.

The next day…

The snoring hedgehog is sprawled out on the couch having a very peaceful nap. Then, during his sleep, he sniffs. He sniffs again and then one more time before zooming into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Sonic your finally awake!" Tails said with a smile. Sonic looked over to see what Tails was cooking.

"I decided to get up early and make us breakfast, it's my thanks for staying over tonight!" Tails said placing some bacon and scrambled eggs in front of Sonic who quickly ate.

"Wow this is delicious! Maybe I should sleep over by your house more often!" Sonic said jokingly. Tails laughed along with him.

"Oh Sonic you could stay over for as long as you want…" Tails said softly.

"What was that Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails blushed and shook her head rapidly.

"It's just your imagination Sonic, here I made more!" Tails rapidly said trying to change the subject.

"All right! If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to fatten me up Tails!" Sonic said eating his second helping.

"Oh please Sonic from the amount of times you run a day I don't think you'd ever get fat!" Tails replied. Sonic laughed but was reminded about his morning jog.

"So Tails, since you missed your morning jog yesterday…you up for it today?" Sonic asked.

"Of course! I think I have double the energy too since I missed yesterday's jog!" Tails said excitedly.

"That's great to hear! Well shall we be on our way?" Sonic asked as he rushed to the door.

"Yeah let's do it!" Tails gleefully replied. They both ran out of the house and began there jog.

Later…..

"Come on Tails pick up the pace!" Sonic shouted running ahead. Tails secretly shook her fist at the hedgehog as she started panting heavily.

"_Oh sure, your not the one with extra package you jerk!" _Tails angrily thought as she tried her hardest to catch up. Just then Knuckles came out of no where and attempted to tackle Sonic, who dodged easily and caused Knuckles to crash into the wall.

"Jeez Knuckle-head what is your problem?" Sonic asked the pile of red echidna on the floor.

"Sonic something horrible has happened!!" Knuckles shouted frantically.

"What? What is it?!" Sonic replied worried.

"It's Rouge!" Knuckles said panting slightly.

"What?! What happened to Rouge!?" Sonic shouted grabbing Knuckles shoulders.

"H-her…her boobs are gone!!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic and Tails fall down anime style then Sonic got back up and kicked Knuckles in the face.

"One, Don't worry us like that, Two, you're a pervert and three, don't you watch T.V. it's some kind of new bra that's suppose to hide your breasts or something." Sonic explained. Tails looked around slightly worried as she walked up to Sonic.

"You heard about that Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah it was like on every channel only an idiot wouldn't have noticed it." Sonic said looking at Knuckles. Knuckles glared at him.

"Anyway, you wanna take a break Tails, you look pretty tired." Sonic asked Tails who , while panting slightly, nodding in relief.

"All right let's…" Sonic is cut off midsentence after being tackled by a pink hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted rubbing her cheeks against Sonic's cheek. Tails was slightly jealous as she watched the sight.

"Come on Amy get off!" Sonic pleaded but Amy didn't listen.

"Oh hey Tails and Knuckles!" Amy said finally letting go of Sonic.

"Hey Amy how are you?" Tails replied. Just then Eggman's ugly mug popped up on the city screen.

"Greetings citizen of Mobius!" Eggman said.

"Ugh it's Egg-butt again what does he want?" Sonic said looking at the screen.

"I don't have time for small talk right now but I do have this to say…This time I will succeed in destroying Sonic!!" Eggman shouted while he did his stupid laugh.

"Riiight…you and what army!!" Sonic shouted clenching his fist.

"…I believe Sonic made a witty comment just now so I'll just press this button and show him…" Eggman says as he pulls out a switch and presses down the button. Sonic braced himself for whatever attack was about to happen…nothing happened.

"…So what's happening?" Sonic asks.

"And now it begins…" Was Eggman's last words before the screen went black.

"So…do you guys notice an-" Sonic was once again cut off after an energy beam was shot at him.

"Tails, what the hell, what was that for!!" Sonic yelled at Tails. But she didn't reply. She merely held her weapon pointing it at Sonic.

"T-tails?" Sonic said uneasily. Tails started to charge another attack. Sonic stood there not knowing what to do before Knuckles dived as the beam attack just missed them. Just then Amy brought her hammer above her head as she quickly brought it down. They both rolled out of the way dodging the attack.

"What's gotten into them?!" Sonic shouted.

"It's probably part of Eggman's plan, come on Sonic we gotta move!!" Knuckles replied. Sonic nodded and they ran off as Tails and Amy give chase.

"What do you think Eggman did to those two?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know but he's definitely going to pay for this." A determined Sonic said as he ran from the controlled girls.

"Hey isn't that Shadow?" Knuckles said looking at the black hedgehog.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted as he teleported away from the spinning white blur. The blur crashed into the road making a huge dust cloud.

"What was that?!" Sonic shouted. Shadow reappeared right behind him with his hands crossed.

"That was Rouge. Something is wrong with her she started attacking me for no reason." Shadow explained.

"This is Eggman's doing he has some kind of control on her." Sonic said. Just then another beam fires but this time hits Sonic in the back sending him flying off as Tails chases him.

"Tails too?" Shadow asks. He pushes Knuckles out of the way and blocks Amy's attack. Tails runs by them and chases the flying Sonic who recovers in mid-air only to see Tails charging him.

"Ugh Tails snap out of it!!" Sonic shouted dodging Tail's power glove.

"I wonder how Eggman is controlling them…" Knuckles says blocking a spinning kick from Rouge.

"Who knows the easiest thing to do is to go to his base and destroy the main control." Shadow says kicking Amy away.

"Do you know where his base is Shadow?" Knuckles asks Shadow as he punches Rouge sending her spiraling.

"Oooh….sorry about that Rouge!" Knuckles shouted.

"No I don't know where his base is cause I didn't care…he's always moving bases." Shadow replies crossing his arms.

"Should we help Sonic first?" Knuckles asks.

"Help the faker? If he can't hold his own against Tails then he's not worthy enough to be my look-alike, now let's go search for Eggman's base." Shadow says as he and Knuckles run off.

"Tails I don't want to have to hurt you!" Sonic said rolling out of the way of another blast.

"Destroy…Sonic…" Tails said in a monotone voice as she attempted to blast him again but this time Sonic jumped over and started spinning at an extreme rate of speed causing a shockwave to be sent toward Tails. It collided with her full on but nothing could be seen because of the huge dust cloud that was created.

"Oh no, Tails!!" Sonic shouted. He looked in horror though to see Tails completely covered by a yellow shield. She was also aiming at him her beam and he was completely defenceless in the air.

"Wait Tails don't!!" Sonic pleaded. Tails fired her beam and it blasted Sonic higher into the air. Sonic started to descend rapidly. He looked down and gasped in horror as he was about to fall into a lake.

"_This is bad…this is really bad!!" _Sonic thought as he rapidly fell towards the body of water.

There's the end of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

And now chapter 4 is coming at you with style

Sorry for my sudden disappearance for four months…let's just say my computer exploded and I had to work to buy a new one. Luckily I keep all stories saved on a back-up hard drive so my works were saved. But yes I'm surprised four months ago I remember this story having about 200 viewers. I was surprised to see that people kept reading the story to were I have 1,192 viewers! Sorry for just rambling on about nothing so here's Chapter 4 of my story!!

You Pervert!!

Now were where we? Oh right.

Sonic looked in horror as he plummeted swiftly into the body of water below. His life flashed before his eyes as he got closer and closer the waters unforgiving grasp.

"I knew I should have taken those swimming lesson!!" Sonic shouted as he watches his watery grave coming closer. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he quickly did a frontflip and flipped a switch on his shoes.

"Thank goodness for hover-boots! I gotta thank Tails after I snap him out of this…" Sonic said as he glided over the water's surface. However, when he looked at Tails, he didn't see that murderous look in her eyes that she once had. Instead there was a faint smile as she stared at Sonic.

"Is he…smiling?" Sonic thought. He looked at her confused but that look changed to panic as he watched Tails slowly fell to the ground.

"Tails!!" Sonic shouted as he started gliding at full speed towards the unconscious Tails. He was stopped however by a huge wall of water created by none other than Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic gave a glance at Sonic before rushing the downed Tails.

"You leave him alone you fake bucket of bolts!!" Sonic shouted but was once again stopped by another wall of water. This time it was typical Eggman boss robot. The ones Sonic destroys in a mere minute or so. It was, however, the perfect distraction for Metal Sonic for he was long gone along with Tails.

"Get out of my way!!" Sonic shouted in pure anger as he tore through the robots internal CPU like wet tissue paper. Sonic was not done, for he zoomed down the docks searching for Tails.

"Metal Sonic, show your metallic ass now!!" Sonic shouted running through the city at full speed.

Later….

"Ugh…where…am I?" A drowsy Tails said as she slowly awaked. She felt weird…like she was floating, and when she opened her eyes everything looked sorta wavy…like if you were inside water.

"Ah, you're finally waking up…" A familiar voice said. Tails opened her eyes wide for she knew who that was and where she was. As she opened her eyes the liquid started to drain out.

"Eggman!" Tails shouted. Eggman just laughed his goofy laugh.

"I will admit, I was a little surprised to see YOU taking out Sonic…but now that I got a good look at you, I know EXACTLY why." Eggman said smirking and staring at Tails.

"W-What are you…?" Tails was about to ask but as she looked down she could definitely tell how he knew.

"Eggman, you're a pervert!!" Tails shouted as she covered herself.

"What?! I am not! This was all done in the name of science!" Eggman defended himself.

"Yeah right, staring at my naked body, that makes you a pedophiliac too! You're a pedo and a perv! A double hitter!!" Tails shouted. Eggman had one of those anime veins popping out his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Eggman retorted.

"Sure…I bet you took pictures too, I hope you get arrested for children porn!" Tails shouted turning away.

"Enough of this!" Eggman shouted as he slammed his fist on his keyboard which made Tails jump a little.

"From the look of Sonics' eyes I would guess he doesn't know anything about this does him?" Eggman said with a smirk on his fat ugly face. Tails gasped and turned her head.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" A shocked Tails pleaded.

"Oh yes I would, I can't wait to see the face of Sonic once he hears his best friend suddenly became a girl!" Eggman bellowed. Tails looked frightened as past nightmares ran through her head again.

"No…please don't…" Tails pleaded tears welling in her eyes.

"Nothing you say or do can stop me!" Eggman said but he quickly closed his mouth after hearing sparking which soon after came a small explosion enveloping the room in thick black smoke.

"What?! What happened!?" Eggman shouted. A little robot came out from behind his computer.

"Sorry Dr. Eggman, I needed to expel some bad oil." The robot said saluting Eggman. Eggman stared at the robot before kicking it straight into the metal scraper. Then Eggman cursed under his breath and went to work on fixing his computer…

"_Thank you little robot…you bought me some time…now to come up with a plan…"_ Tails thought as she put 2 and 2 together or in her case, 1245289 times 4129124.

Meanwhile….

"I can't believe I assisted in such a heinous act." Shadow said as he watched Knuckles remove the last bra from the enraged female.

"Oh please Shadow, you know you enjoyed taken these off." Knuckles said as he twirled the bra around.

"I did not; however, since it was the only way to stop them from attacking us anymore I had no choice." Shadow plainly said. Knuckles sulked.

"I saw your face when you ripped that bra right off of Rouge and Amy." Knuckles smirked. Shadow said nothing as he crossed his arms and spotted Sonic running straight towards them.

"Guys! Uh…er…what happened here?" Sonic asked as he watched the multitude of unconscious females.

"We found out what made them so crazy." Knuckles said tossing the bra at Sonic. Sonic twitched a bit as he watched Knuckles.

"That's right; it was that bra that was on sale at oh-so-many-stores. I told you there was something fishy about it." Knuckles proudly said.

"No you didn't! All you said was 'Rouge's boobs have shrunk!' You pervert." Sonic said as Knuckles began to think.

"Oh right…" Knuckles said with a sly smile. Sonic shook his head.

"Wait if it was the bra that made the girls attack us…then does that mean that Tails…" He gasped "Tails!" Sonic shouted as he remembered his dire friend. Shadow and Knuckles both looked at Sonic concerned.

"What, what's wrong with Tails?!" Knuckles said frantically.

"Eggman sent Metal Sonic to capture him, and I let him get away, I got distracted…" Sonic said looking at the ground. Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now's not the time to feel remorse, if you feel bad about letting Tails slip away then make amends for your mistake and rescue him from Eggman." Shadow explained. Sonic nodded but Knuckles looked worry.

"Um…I think we should hurry and get out of here." Knuckles said continuing to look back.

"Why do you look so worried Knuckles?" Sonic asked as Knuckles started to push him.

"The girls are waking up, and I don't think they'll be happy that there bras are off…and since we're the only guys here…" Knuckles started to explain.

"I get your point, but where do we start we have no idea where Eggman's base is!" Sonic explained as he started running off with Shadow and Knuckles following.

"Maybe something will happen that will show us the way?" Knuckles said.

"Let's hope for that Knuckles!" Sonic said zooming around the city.

Meanwhile…

"A little twist here…a little wipe up here…" Eggman said to himself as he continued to finish the repairs.

"_I got it! I have an auto pilot feature in my shirt…if only I could get to it…but how…"_ Tails continued to ponder. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head, but she shivered after thinking about it some more.

"_I'm totally going to hate myself for this…"_ Tails thought as she watched Eggman in disgust.

"Oh Eggy-boy…" Tails said sensually which made Eggman appear from under his workplace. His eyes nearly popped out of his head after seeing Tails. Tails was swaying her hips slowly and sensually. Eggman twitched a bit.

"What…are…you…doing…?!" Eggman managed to get out feeling a little aroused.

"_Look at this pervert; he's lapping this up like a dehydrated dog!"_ Tails thought as she winked at the round villain.

"Do you like what you see?" Tails giggled as she started to slowly rub her breasts. Eggman just continued to stare not saying anything he almost looked like he was drooling.

"Aha I knew you were a pedo pervert!!" Tails shouted pointing at the hypnotized villain. He quickly snapped out of his trance and another vein popped out of his head.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!!" Eggman shouted at the two tailed fox.

"The truth hurts doesn't it!? You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep staring at little children naked!" Tails said with a sly smile. Eggman nearly exploded in anger after hearing that so he grabbed the fox's clothes and tossed it into her glass prison.

"There so you can shut up!!" Eggman said as he angrily went back to his repairs.

"_Tee-hee thank you very much."_ Tails thought with a sly smile. Tails quickly put her clothes on and touched the middle finger part of her glove.

"_Hopefully, that jet can reach here in time…."_ Tails thought with hope.

Meanwhile…again….

"Faker, we've searched the town over three times already…I don't think his base is around here." An annoyed Shadow stated. Sonic said nothing. Knuckles looked up and saw Blue Falcon, Tail's new jet, soaring through the sky.

"Hey! Look! It's Tail's jet!" Knuckles pointed out. Shadow and Sonic looked up and saw it.

"Does that mean that Tails is in there?" Sonic asked keeping his eye on the jet.

"I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to follow it!" Knuckles said. They both agreed and made haste to catch up with the jet.

Meanwhile…._again._

"There finished repairs!" Eggman said as he screwed in his last bolt. Tails looked worried.

"_Come on you stupid jet, where the hell are you?!_" Tails thought as she watched Eggman's fat face curl into a smirk.

"And now it's time to unveil the big secret!" Eggman says as he starts up his machine.

"_No!" _Tails screamed in her head and once again the nightmares ran through her mind. She was brought back to reality from a loud boom which sounded near. And that's because it was the wall to the left of her.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Knuckles said with a clenched fist. Sonic quickly spin-dashed through the glass tube rescuing an ecstatic Tails. Just then Shadow came in with his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Spear…" Shadow said as energy spears pierced through all the technical equipment Eggman had in that base. As everything started blowing up and smoking Tails grabbed her weapons and headed outside, safe from the smoke and explosion. As they reached outside they saw Eggman's base crumble to the ground. They also saw Eggman escape in his usual egg shaped carrage.

"Next time Sonic I'll get you Sonic and don't forget Tails I…" He was cut off by his thrusters activating from a shot of Tails energy blast sending him spiraling off in the distance.

"Nice shot Tails, that should shut him up for a while." Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up sign. Tails nodded and giggled as they started heading back to the city. As soon as they reached the city, however, Knuckles had a surprise waiting for him.

"Knuckles!!" Rouge screamed. Knuckles jumped back in fright as he watched a large group of woman, there eyes glowing with pure rage as they stare down the red echidna.

"You pervert!!" Amy shouted as she swung her hammer at Knuckles who ducked just in time and started running off in the other direction at full speed as he's chased by over 50 girls. Everyone laughed except Shadow who just shook his head.

"Pathetic, I'll be at Club Rouge." Shadow said as he used Chaos Control to warp away, leaving Sonic and Tails alone.

"Tails…" Sonic said looking at the gold fox.

"Y-yes?" Tails said trying not to blush.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you." Sonic said staring at the ground. Tails looked at him with compassion and smiled.

"What are you sulking about Sonic, you saved me from him, who knows what he would have done to me if you _didn't_ come back!" Tails said trying to cheer the blue hedgehog up which she succeeded in.

"_I don't even want to know what that perverted rotten egg would have done to me if Sonic hadn't come."_ Tails shivered at the thought but smiled.

"Come on Sonic, I'll make you some chili dogs when we get home." Tails said with a smile.

"Now you're talking my language!!" Sonic said as he zoomed down the street. Tails giggled but quickly followed suit.

"Wait up Sonic, you don't know how to cook!!" Tails shouted as she ran as fast as she can.

In other places….

"Oh my God!! This is the only time were I DON'T want to be chased by a group of girls!!" Knuckles shouted as he ran through the town shrieking.

"Get back here you pervert, we only want to POUND YOUR FACE INTO PULP!!" Amy shouted as she and the other woman chased Knuckles around.

And that my friends is the end of Chapter 4. Once again sorry for the wait, but better late than never right?!


End file.
